1. Technical Field
Example embodiments herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated to meet the requirements of customers (e.g., in order to provide high performance and/or low cost thereof). The integration density of the semiconductor devices is a factor that may directly influence the cost of the semiconductor devices. Thus, the semiconductor devices are continuously scaled down. As the semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, critical dimensions (CDs) of patterns in the semiconductor devices are reduced to decrease spaces between active regions and between interconnections.